finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Katzii/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy IX/Kapitel 25
Herzlich Willkommen zum 25. und letzten Kapitel von CD 3! Beim letzten Mal, haben wir den Planeten Terra etwas erkundet und sind auf eine Siedlung gestoßen, die von einer Spezies bewohnt wird, die sich Genome nennt. Diese sehen Zidane sehr ähnlich und letztlich erfährt er, dass er einer von ihnen ist. Tja, wer hätte das gedacht?! Ihr habt erfahren, dass ein Mann namens Garlant die Genome erschaffen hat, um später ihre seelenlosen Körper mit den schlafenden Seelen der Terrianer zu füllen und diese somit wieder auferstehen zu lassen. Außerdem möchte er den Planeten Gaia von Terra übernehmen lassen, damit sein Volk weiter existieren kann. Zidane ist ziemlich verwirrt von dieser ganzen Sache und hat sich auf den Weg gemacht, um Garlant persönlich zu treffen und mit ihm ein paar Takte zu reden. Eiko hat derweil herausgefunden, wo er hin ist und trommelt nun die restliche Gruppe zusammen, um ihren Freund zu suchen. Und genau dort geht es jetzt weiter! ---- 500px|center Ihr kommt im Pandämonium an und wundert euch über die nette "Einrichtung"... Ist nicht mein Geschmack, aber wer's mag. *Schulter zuck* Folgt dem Weg und ihr trefft sogleich auf Garlant, der euch erzählt, dass er vor ungefähr zwölf Jahren einen sehr fähigen Genom verloren hat. Dieser sollte den Kreislauf von Gaia stören und somit für die Übernahme durch Terra vorbereiten. Ja, er spricht von euch und ist ganz happy, dass ihr jetzt wieder da seid. Hm, der verlorene Sohn, was?! Ihr wollt euch doch nicht wirklich von so einem alten Greis kontrollieren lassen. Zidane findet schließlich heraus, dass Garlant vor ihm steht und will nun alles von ihm wissen, um ihn danach umzulegen. Hm, also ich würde jetzt alle Vorwürfe zurückweisen und das Gegenteil behaupten. >D hähähä Garlant erzählt euch erneut von der geplanten Fusion der beiden Planeten und sagt außerdem, dass ihr gar nicht auf Gaia hättet aufwachseln sollen. Doch es läuft eben nicht immer alles nach Plan! Jemand Anderes, den er erschaffen hat, meinte sich in seine Pläne einmischen zu müssen. Zidane möchte wissen, wer dieses andere Leben ist und Garlant antwortet, dass wir ihn bereits kennen. Fällt euch da spontan jemand ein? Ich weiß, wen er meint, aber immer eines nach dem anderen. Ihr folgt dem werten Herren, weil er vielleicht noch auf eure Kraft angewiesen ist. Naja, ich glaube nicht, dass er von uns noch einen Nutzen hat, aber wir lassen ihn mal in dem Glauben. Im nächsten Bildschirm müsst ihr zu einigen Plattformen rüber springen, um Garlant zu folgen. Das Gespräch setzt dann automatisch wieder ein. Garlant berichtet nun, dass die Genome als Gefäße für die schlafenden Seelen Terras dienen. Doch vor 24 Jahren hat er einen Genom geschaffen, der genauso wie Zidane existiert. Er besaß jedoch einen zu starken eigenen Willen, um bloß ein leeres Gefäß zu sein. Garlant war kurz davor ihn zu zerstören, hat ihm dann jedoch eine andere Aufgabe zugeteilt. Daher schickte er den Genom mit der gleichen Bestimmung nach Gaia, die auch Zidane erhalten sollte. Zidane möchte nun umso mehr wissen, um wen es sich dabei handelt. Aber mal ganz ehrlich, es bleiben doch nun wirklich nur eine Person übrig, die von Terras und Garlants Existenz weiß. Ihr habt es immer noch nicht begriffen? Dann folgt Garlant erneut über die Plattformen. So, jetzt ist es raus! Hättet ihr es gewusst? Natürlich hättet ihr das... *hustLügenhabenkurzeSchenkelhust* >.> Zidane glaubt zunächst nicht, dass Kuja gemeint ist, denn er besitzt keinen (Affen-)Schwanz. Ich sorge mal lieber vor, damit keiner hier zweideutig denkt oder gar etwas beleidigendes über Kuja ablässt... *Norte anschau* Garlant erklärt, dass Kuja seine Herkunft nicht wahr haben will und deswegen sein Aussehen verändert hat. Er versucht zudem sein Schicksal zu verändern und mehr als ein bloßes Werkzeug zu sein. Garlant erwähnt, dass Zidane und Kuja sich sehr ähnlich sind, was ihr entschieden zurückweist. Kuja hat dies auch immer getan, wie Garlant berichtet. Springt weiter zu den nächsten Plattformen und ihr betretet den nächsten Bereich. Es geht weiter mit den Erklärungen. Ihr erfahrt, dass Kuja schon damals eine unglaubliche Gier nach Macht hatte. Dies machte sich Garlant dann zunutze, indem er Kuja nach Gaia schickte, um dort das Chaos auszubreiten. Zidane will nun wissen, warum er nach Gaia geschickt wurde. Garlant schildert euch, dass Kuja damals in Bran Barlu von eurer Existenz erfahren hat und es nicht akzeptieren konnte, dass ihr seine Existenz negieren würdet. Deswegen hat er euch entführt und auf Gaia zurückgelassen. So, nun erklärt er euch, was es mit dem Seelenfluss Gaias auf sich hat. Er beabsichtigt die Fusion dieses Mal erfolgreich durchzuführen, indem er die Seele Gaias lähmen und nach und nach durch die Seele Terras ersetzen will. Um den natürlichen Fluss zu stören ist es beispielsweise ausreichend viele Menschen plötzlich sterben zu lassen und so die Geschwindigkeit des Stromes aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Bleibt nur noch die Frage, wie Garlant die Seele Gaias direkt beeinflussen will, Krieg und Zerstörung bringen zwar Gaias Seele durcheinander, aber wie gelangt Terras Seele dort hinein. Tja, der Baum Iifars ist dabei die Lösung! Wir haben zwar den Seelenfänger aufgehalten und die Nebelproduktion so unterbunden, aber der Baum ist um einiges größer, sowohl an Funktion als auch an Maßen gesehen. Ihr gelangt letztlich zur Sternenwarte Garlants, mit der er die Veränderungen der Planeten überwacht. Garlant erklärt euch, dass das Leuchten der Planeten ihre Lebenskraft anzeigt. Gaias Leuchten ist noch stark, doch hat es scheinbar schon an Kraft abgenommen. Es entspringt dem Kern des Planeten, wo alles Leben seinen Anfang und sein Ende nimmt. Tja, jetzt habt ihr scheinbar alles verstanden. Doch eines ist noch interessant, Kujas Seele ist nicht für die Ewigkeit bestimmt und seine Existenz war allein deswegen gesichert, weil ihr noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht seid. Tja, Garlant ist scheinbar nicht nachtragend, aber vergessen tut er halt nichts. Wenn Kuja nicht mehr gebraucht wird, dann wird auch er abserviert. Zidanes liebem "Bruder" scheint dies jedoch sehr wohl bewusst zu sein und so strebte er auf Gaia nach einer Macht, die Garlant gefährlich werden konnte. Schließlich sah Garlant in den Espern auch eine Bedrohung für seinen Plan. Garlant erzählt, dass Kujas Seele bald verschwinden wird, was ihr kommentarlos hinnehmt. Aber ihr habt dem werten Herren trotzdem noch ein paar Takte zu erzählen! So, jetzt habt ihr ihm die Meinung gegeigt. Doch leider sitzt Garlant am längeren Hebel und bedauert es zwar, dass ihr ihn nicht unterstützen wollt, aber erwähnt, dass die Rolle des Todbringers euch zugedacht war. Ihr entscheidet darauf, dass ihr ihm den Tod bringen werdet, doch schon seid ihr quasi gelähmt. Ihr werdet bewusstlos und Garlant sinniert darüber, dass ihr aus einem zu edlen Material geschaffen seid, um euch als einfachen Genom loslaufen zu lassen, aber da ihr euch ihm nicht anschließen wollt, bleibt ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig. Terra - Die Stunde der Taschentücher! q.q In der nächsten Szene seht ihr Kuja, der nun auch auf Terra angekommen ist und empfindet dies als ekelhaft. Dann erfahren wir, dass der Typ beide Welten beherrschen will. Danach finden wir Zidane im Pandämonium vor. Er scheint immer noch bewusstlos zu sein, fragt sich jedoch innerlich, wer er ist und stellt fest, dass er sich nicht erinnern kann. Kurz darauf hört er seinen Namen und entgegnet gedanklich, dass die Leute ihn früher so genannt haben. In diesem Moment setzt eine Musik ein, die so herzzerreißend ist, dass ich jedes Mal bei den nachfolgenden Ereignissen heulen muss. Haltet also eure Taschentücher bereit und lasst die melodramatische Musik in höchster Lautstärke auf euch wirken. Er erinnert sich an seine Freunde. Sie zählen ihm seine Fehler auf, erzählen jedoch, wie er sie aufgebaut hat. Er bestätigt seine Fehler und dementiert jedoch, dass er irgendjemandem eine Hilfe war. Und wer hat sich dieses Denken später ebenfalls angenommen? - Genau! Seine Freunde appellieren an die Freundschaft, die sie verbindet und dass Zidane sehr wichtig für sie ist. Dieser erklärt, dass er nur ein leeres Gefäß ist und nicht mehr. Danach wird er von Vivi und Eiko geweckt, die ihn im Pandämonium gefunden haben. Er fragt seine Kameraden, warum sie gekommen sind, was diese sowohl verwirrt als auch schockiert. Sie möchten Zidane helfen, doch er lehnt es ab und sagt, dass es nur ihn etwas angeht. Letztlich sperrt er die beiden aus und taumelt weiter voran. Kurz darauf werdet ihr von einem Amdusias angegriffen. Ich sehe dieses Viech jetzt nicht als Boss an, denn es ist einfach nur ein normaler Gegner mit modifizierten Statuswerten. Diese Viecher sollten keine Schwierigkeiten für euch darstellen. Greift physisch an, denn ein paar Diebeszüge rentieren sich bei diesen Gegnern einfach nicht. Nach einiger Zeit werden Freia und Mahagon zu euch stoßen und euch Gesellschaft leisten. Nach dem Kampf versuchen die zwei Zidane davon zu überzeugen, die ganze Sache nicht alleine durchzuziehen. Doch auch sie werden ausgesperrt und erhalten eine Abfuhr von ihm. Im nächsten Bildschirm trefft ihr auf Steiner und Quina, die sich bereits mit eurem nächsten Gegner herumprügeln. Auch bei Abadon solltet ihr keine großen Schwierigkeiten haben. Obwohl Quina ihn eigentlich fressen kann, um die blaue Magie Tornado zu erlernen, so ist das bei diesem halbwegs geskripteten Kampf nicht vorgesehen. Dieses Mal kämpft ihr daher mit Steiner und Quina. Nach einigen Attacken stößt Zidane hinzu und nach einigen weiteren, ischt der Kampf dann auch gegeschen, mampf! ;D Trotz der netten Worte und Hilfsbekundungen, setzt Zidane seinen Weg alleine weiter fort. Er will seine Freunde eben nicht dort hinein ziehen. Im nächsten Bereich trefft ihr dann auf einen Komodoston, gegen den ihr wieder alleine antreten müsst. Nach einiger Zeit wird er eure HP mit der Attacke Dampfhammer auf 1 reduzieren. Sieht schlecht aus für euch, was? Doch aufmerksame Spieler haben bemerkt, dass Lili sich euch bisher noch nicht angeschlossen hat. Wie aus dem Nichts, werdet ihr mit einem Vigra-Zauber geheilt und das Mädchen eures Herzens steht euch zur Seite. Hach, wie schön! <3 Doch er hat nichts weiter dazu zu sagen, als "Lili?" So ein Vollidiot! [[Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy VIII/Part 26#Die Ragnarok|D Sie haut ihm um die Ohren, dass er seinen Freunden genauso wichtig ist, wie sie ihm und dass sie einander helfen wollen. Ey Alter, wenn du jetzt weiter auf bockig machst, dann sucht sich das Mädel bald nen anderen Kerl! -.- Als Zidane dann endlich anfängt zu verstehen, wie seine Freunde empfinden, gesellen sich Quina und Steiner ebenfalls zu euch. In dem Moment, in dem ihr aufbrechen wollt, stellt Lili jedoch fest, dass die restlichen vier Gurken fehlen. Tja, wessen Schuld ist das nur?! *facepalm* Zidanes Antwort darauf ist ebenso unnötig, wie dämlich: Zidane sieht ein, was für eine dämliche Aktion das war und ihr lauft jetzt mal den ganzen Weg zurück, um Eiko und Vivi einzusammeln. Die beiden haben sich bestimmt vor Angst schon in die Hosen geschissen! Toll! Freia und Mahagon sind auch bei ihnen, euer Glück! Eiko erzählt euch, dass Molock aus Bran Barlu mit ihnen mitgekommen ist und ihr somit nun seine Dienste nutzen könnt. Tut dies auch gleich nachdem ihr eure Gruppe zusammen gestellt habt. Weiter hinten, wo Zidane eben noch gesessen hat, findet ihr dann noch ein Birett. Speichert und zeltet bei Bedarf, und folgt dann dem Weg zurück. Ihr gelangt zu einem Feld mit einigen Scheinwerfern. Wenn ihr den Mechanismus aktiviert, erscheint im linken Teil des Bildschirms eine Brücke. Eure Aufgabe ist es nun innerhalb der Zeitvorgabe die Brücke zu erreichen, ohne dabei den leuchtenden Punkten zu nahe zu kommen. Dann wird ein Feindkontakt ausgelöst und ihr habt nicht mehr genug Zeit, um es noch zur Brücke zu schaffen. Habt ihr die Aufgabe bewältigt, so gelangt ihr über die Brücke in den nächsten Bereich. Dort findet ihr eine Vorrichtung, die scheinbar eine Plattform beinhaltet. Dies ist ebenso ein Schalter und wenn ihr euer Bares etwas aufstocken wollt, dann stellt als Wert die 3 ein. Geht nun weiter und ihr seht eine Plattform. Diese hat den Neigungswinkel, den ihr eben eingestellt habt. Ihr könnt diese Plattform immer nur betreten, wenn sie vollständig in eure Richtung geneigt ist. Es gibt verschiedene Stellen, an denen ihr auf sie aufsteigen könnt, versucht es einmal. Benutzt sie zwei Mal und ihr werdet zu einer Schatztruhe mit 20.007 Gil gelangen. Ziemlich fetter Schatz, was? Schade nur, dass wir Geld jetzt wirklich nicht mehr nötig haben. Geht nun zurück zu dem Mechanismus und stellt den Wert 4 ein. Geht nun wieder zur der beweglichen Plattform und springt bei erster Gelegenheit auf sie auf. Ihr werdet nach kurzer Fahrt direkt wieder abgesetzt und müsst nun bis zur letzten Aufstiegsmöglichkeit hinauf laufen. Sobald die Plattform bei euch eingetroffen ist, werdet ihr gefragt, ob ihr hoch wollt. Bestätigt den Vorgang und ihr landet im nächsten Bereich. Übrigens, wenn ihr oft genug die falsche Zahl eingebt und somit nicht weiter kommt, dann setzt irgendwann ein ATE namens Aufzug-Schalter ein, wenn ihr erneut den Raum mit dem Schalter betretet. Eure passive Gruppe wird dann erscheinen und euch vorschlagen den Schalter aus der Ferne zu ändern, sodass ihr nicht stets wieder zurück laufen müsst. Nett oder?! Aber eigentlich ist es nicht so schwer dieses Rätsel zu lösen. Sollte jeder hinbekommen. Im nächsten Bereich findet ihr euch auf einer großen Plattform wieder. Haltet euch zunächst rechts und benutzt den Teleporter. Dieser bringt euch in die nächste Etage herauf. Dort seht ihr viele Teleporter in eurer Nähe. Einige rot, andere blau. Benutzt den blauen rechts neben euch und gelangt so eine Ebene hinab. Dort seht ihr bereits eine Schatzkiste. Nehmt das Elixier heraus und geht zurück und nutzt dieses Mal den blauen Teleporter links von dem roten. Ihr gelangt zu einer weiteren Truhe, die euch eine Karabiniere einbringt. Geht wieder zurück und benutzt den roten Teleporter, um hinunter zur großen Plattform zu gelangen. Die Plattform hat nun noch einen Teleporter, der über den unteren Weg zu erreichen ist und einen, der über den linken Weg betreten werden kann. Folgt zunächst dem unteren Weg und teleportiert euch nach oben. Ihr landet im selben Raum, in dem ihr eben schon zwei Schatzkisten geplündert habt. Folgt dem Weg einfach bis zur ersten Abzweigung. Nehmt dort den unteren Weg, der gleich zu einem blauen Teleporter führt. Nutzt diesen und den darauffolgenden, um an eine weitere Schatzkiste zu gelangen. Diese beinhaltet das Accessoire Springerstiefel. So, der restliche Weg ist nun ziemlich einfach. Geht zurück zum Abzweig, folgt dem anderen Weg nach oben und benutzt den dortigen Teleporter. Wiederholt das Spielchen und schließlich landet ihr bei dem Mogry. Dies ist Mogryzuma und denkt dran, dass ihr noch einen Brief für ihn habt. Gebt das Schriftstück ab, stellt eure Lieblings-Kampftruppe zusammen, rüstet sie bestmöglich aus und legt insbesondere die Abilities Drachentöter/ Tontauben und Kannibale an. Die restlichen Magiepunkten sollten in Hilfsabilitys verwendet werden, die euch heilen oder anderweitig unterstützend wirken. Legt Zidane am besten die Abilities Scharfsinn und Arsene Lupin an, damit er bei den folgenden Bosskämpfen die wertvollen Gegenstände wegmopsen kann. Speichert bei Mogryzuma, wenn ihr bereit seid, den drei folgenden Bossgegnern entgegen zu treten. Übrigens empfehle ich euch einen Weißmagier in euer Team zu nehmen. Auch wenn einige Charaktere etwas Heilung verschaffen können, so sind drei Bossgegner ohne einen Weißmagier etwas happig. Entscheiden, müsst ihr es letztlich, aber sagt nicht, dass ich euch nicht gewarnt hätte. Übrigens... meine werte Kollegin Flüstergras hat mich darauf hingewiesen, dass ihr den ultimativen Spielspaß erfahrt, wenn ihr bei allen Charakteren die Ability Immer Reflek anlegt. Weil ich diese Erfahrung dieses Mal auch machen will, werde ich mir das nicht entgehen lassen. Wenn der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, dann erkläre ich euch, welcher Bossgegner, dann richtig Spaß macht. *Sarkasmus-Schild hoch halt* Übrigens ist auch Anti-Reflek bei euren Magiern äußerst empfehlenswert. Betretet den Bereich rechts vom Mogry und ihr werdet auf Garlant treffen, der euch erneut etwas vom Pferd erzählen will. Ja ja, der lernt's wohl nie! Er erzählt euch etwas von wegen Leben und Tod und dass das Volk von Terra darüber erhaben ist. Hm, so ganz kann ich mir das nicht vorstellen. Schließlich stirbt indes ihr Planet und sie suchen nun verzweifelt nach einem neuen. Der Plan weist Fehler auf, aber welcher Oberschurke will schon hören geschweige denn wahr haben, dass sein Plan kompletter Schwachsinn ist?! *Schulter zuck* In jedem Fall habt ihr eine andere Meinung zu dem Thema und so bleibt dem Herrn Garlant nichts anderes übrig, als euch einen Spielkameraden herbei zu rufen. Auf geht's! Heute gibt's Drachenbraten, mampf! ---- right|200px Boss 30: Silberdrache HP: 24.055 MP: 9.999 Schwäche: Tontauben, Drachentöter, Kälte-Element Absorbiert: Nichts Klauen: Elixier, Drakopanzer, Vayus Kralle Strategie: Kujas Haustier sollte für uns kein Problem darstellen. Wir gehen nun in allen drei Kämpfen nach dem gleichen Anfangsmuster vor. Klauen bis der Arzt kommt! Die Sachen, die eure Gegner mit sich rumtragen sind schon ganz gut und daher wären wir ja blöd, wenn wir die nicht gratis mitgehen lassen würden. Das schuppige Vieh ist empfindlich gegen das Kälte-Element und somit sollte eure Wahl diesbezüglich auf Shiva oder Eisga fallen, sofern Lili oder Vivi in eurer Gruppe sind. Ansonsten braucht ihr einfach nur anzugreifen. Der Silberdrache hat vergleichsweise wenige HP und sollte somit wirklich schnell erledigt sein. Auf die Angriffe des Drachen gehe ich jetzt nicht ein, die sind nämlich mehr als lächerlich! oO ---- Nach dem kleinen Kampf zum Aufwärmen, befragt Zidane Garlant nach dessen Wünschen. Er antwortet, wie so oft, dass er die Auferstehung Terras herbei sehnt. Naja, wenn man keine anderen und eigenen Träume hat, ist es mit dieser Zivilisation wirklich nicht weit gekommen. Garlant hält aber nicht viel von eurem Geschwätz und fordert euch zum Tanze auf! Dann macht euch bereit und bringt den alten Sack mal deftig aus dem Takt! ---- right|200px Boss 31: Garlant HP: 40.728 MP: 9.999 Schwäche: Kannibale Absorbiert: Nichts Klauen: Springerstiefel, Ninjagewand, Dunkelgewand Strategie: So unheimlich, wie er aussieht, ist er eigentlich gar nicht. Aber alte Männer, die so grimmig gucken, können schon von Zeit zu Zeit so einen Eindruck vermitteln. Oberste Devise ist, wie eben beim Silberdrachen beschrieben, der Diebeszug! Klaut alles, was nicht niet- und nagelfest ist! Garlant wird euch mit Flare attackieren, was ihr mit Shell oder Reflek abwehren könnt. Für Stop solltet ihr auf ein Allheilmittel zurückgreifen, falls nicht gerade Reflek aktiv ist. Die Angriffe Pulswelle und Willenskraft sind recht schwach und so solltet ihr damit keine Probleme haben. Bei mir hat Immer Regena gereicht, um bis zum nächsten Zug wieder volle HP zu haben. Ihr selbst könnt jegliche Angriffe nutzen, die euch lieb sind. Er hat keine besondere Schwäche und weder absorbiert noch negiert er bestimmte Angriffe oder Zauber. Also habt ihr volle Handlungsfreiheit. ;D Klasse, oder?! ---- So, da wir das nun geklärt hätten, müssen wir uns nur noch um eine Pappnase kümmern! Plötzlich erscheint über euch die Invincible und in ihr unser Narzist-Nr. 1, Kuja! Wird auch Zeit, dass der mal vorbei kommt. Wir wollten dem ja schließlich schon ne Ewigkeit eine auf's Maul geben. Juckt es euch schon in den Fingern? Sehr gut! Kuja erzählt erstmal eine Runde über Macht und Weltherrschaft und so. Weltherrschaft... Irgendwo hab ich sowas schon mal gehört... Na egal! :D Kuja hat sich also vorgenommen über Terra zu herrschen, weil er de facto derzeit die mächtigste Person auf dem Planeten ist. Hm, okay wir lassen ihn jetzt mal in dem Glauben, oder?! Sobald er sich zu uns gesellt hat, labert er uns voll und sagt uns, dass er uns liebt... *hust* Außerdem bekommen wir einige nette Worte des Dankes dafür, dass wir den Weg nach Terra frei gemacht und den alten Sack aus dem Weg geräumt haben. Besonders Zidane erhält eine Extra-Lob. Als Zidane Kuja mal die Meinung geigt und ihm erzählt, dass er ihn nicht Bruder nennen soll, wendet sich unser Antagonist an Garlant. Der wiederum möchte nun endlich erfahren, was Kuja vor hat, worauf der lediglich antwortet, dass er Kammerjäger spielen wird. Na warte, dir geb ich gleich was! Von wegen Kammerjäger! Auf ihn! ---- right|150px Boss 32: Kuja HP: 42.382 MP: 9.999 Schwäche: Kannibale Absorbiert: Nichts Klauen: Äther, Karabiniere, Lichtrobe Strategie: Normalerweise greift Kuja euch mit Blitzga und Gravitas an. Eigentlich sind auch seine Angriffe jetzt nicht sooo stark, dass man ständig heilen müsste. Es sei denn, ihr benutzt Immer Reflek bei allen Charakteren oder versorgt diese stets mit frischem Reflek durch Karfunkel. Dann solltet ihr bei Special-Strategie nachlesen. Ansonsten solltet ihr halt wieder klauen, solange es etwas zu mopsen gibt und sonst greift ihr wieder so an, wie es euch gefällt. Special-Strategie: So liebe Leute und hier geht der Spaß los. Wie schon gesagt, wenn eure Gruppenmitglieder Immer Reflek angelegt haben, dann wird Kuja sich lächerliche Zauber, wie Gravitas und Blitzga sparen und euch mal einige Flarestar reindonnern! Zur Erklärung: Wenn Kuja mit normalen Zaubern aufgrund eures Refleks nichts bewirken kann, dann greift er auf einen "Zauber" zurück, der den Reflek-Zustand ignoriert. Da es jedoch trotz allem ein Zauber ist, braucht ihr Protes gar nicht auszuprobieren. Shell ist meiner Erkenntnis nach auch wirkungslos, also lasst die Zauber stecken und heilt eure Gruppe lieber. Ach ja, eines hab ich vergessen: Wenn ihr versuchen wollt Kujas Angriffe ganz zu unterbinden, indem ihr ihm seine MP abzieht, dann könnt ihr diesen Plan auch vergessen, denn er setzt trotzdem Flarestar ein. Solltet ihr euer Reflek mit Karfunkel stets erneuern, so könnt ihr das einfach unterlassen und er wird wieder zu seinem gewohnten Angriffsmuster über gehen. ;) Falls es euch doch zu schwer sein sollte. Sobald ihr Kuja seine kompletten HP abgezogen habt, wird er erklären, dass nun der Moment gekommen sei, auf den er so lange gewartet hat. Er erreicht den Trance-Zustand und beendet den Kampf anschließend mit Ultima. Tja, wer ist jetzt der Daddy? ---- So, wir wurden besiegt und Kuja hat nun endlich die Macht, die er immer haben wollte. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, ihr habt's verpatzt. Kuja erklärt euch, dass seine Trance viel stärker ausfällt, als unsere und deswegen konnte er uns den Hintern aufreißen. Scheinbar hat ihn die Trance von Mogu fasziniert und inspiriert. Er erklärt euch den Vorgang der Trance. Wenn die eigene Seele nicht bereit ist zu sterben, dann muss man sich nur der Seelen bemächtigen, die ebenso noch nicht bereit für das Ableben waren. Er berichtet schließlich, dass die Seelen sich in der Invincible befanden und er am Baum Iifars eine besonders starke Seele erhalten hat. Noch bevor er das Rätsel auflöst, solltet ihr schon wissen, wen er meint. Na klar, Königin Brane! Zum Schluss gedenkt Kuja sich noch bei Garlant zu bedanken, da dieser ihm schließlich seine neue Kraft verschafft hat. Außerdem äußert Kuja, dass er nicht nur über Terra, sondern auch über Gaia herrschen will. Garlant hingegen findet Kujas Gedanken äußerst amüsant und erzählt ihm, dass er sich an seiner neuen Kraft nicht lange erfreuen wird. Kuja glaubt, dass Garlant ihm bloß den Spaß verderben will und stößt ihn von der Plattform in der Tiefe. Dann wendet er sich wieder uns zu und möchte uns zum Dank schnell und schmerzlos töten. Wobei er bei letzterem noch etwas überlegt. Kuja erzählt von seinem Königreich, dass er erbauen will und träumt weiter vor sich hin. Zidane hingegen hält ihn lediglich für einen Psychopathen. Kurz darauf ertönt eine Stimme und erzählt Kuja, dass er sein Ziel nicht verwirklichen kann. Kuja identifiziert die Stimme als Garlant und hört sich spöttisch an, was der alte Sack noch zu sagen hat. Garlant erklärt, dass er einen Genom, der ihm nicht gehorcht kein langes Leben zugedacht hat. Kuja scheint Garlant nicht ganz folgen zu können und fragt sicherheitshalber noch ein Mal nach. Garlant geht jetzt etwas mehr ins Detail und gibt ihm zu verstehen, dass seine Lebensspanne nur so lang sein musste, bis Zidane ihn ablösen kann. Selbst Garlants Tod würde nichts daran ändern und so würde Kujas Existenz von der Welt vergessen werden, als ob es sie nie gab. Oh-oooh! Kuja is not amused! Er versucht zunächst das Ganze als schlechten Scherz zu verstehen, doch als Garlant verstummt, wird ihm der Ernst seiner Lage klar. Garlant hat nicht gelogen und Kuja erkennt, dass es seine größte Furcht ist, dass seine Existenz vergeht und sich niemand an ihn erinnern wird. In der nachfolgenden Szene seht ihr, wie Kuja in seiner Verzweiflung und Wut den Planeten Terra zerstört. Ihr nehmt derweil die Beine in die Hand und versucht zu fliehen. Vivi schlägt vor, dass wir mit dem Luftschiff fliehen. Der Junge ist wirklich schlau und Zidane möchte, dass seine Freunde vor gehen. Er hat nicht vor wieder einen Alleingang aufs Parkett zu legen, sondern will einfach nur die Genome retten. Sie sind schließlich nicht Schuld an dem ganzen Chaos. Lili bietet sich an, ihn zu begleiten und duldet dabei keinen Widerspruch... Richtig so! Folgt dem Weg und ihr gelangt nach kurzer Zeit zu einer Teleportationsvorrichtung. Nachdem Zidane die Vorrichtung begutachtet hat, äußert er einige Ekel. Ach, jetzt auf einmal?! Lili beeindruckt das nicht im Geringsten, was Zidane darauf zurückführt, dass sie mittlerweile abgehärtet ist. Lauft ihr hinterher und kurz bevor ihr nach Bran Barlu gelangt, stottert sich Zidane noch einen ab und will Lili letztlich dafür danken, dass sie ihn vorhin wieder zur Vernunft gebracht hat. Dort angekommen, begebt ihr euch ins Laboratorium und sprecht mit dem Mädchen, dass euch zu Garlant geführt hat. Eure Freunde sind mittlerweile bei dem Luftschiff angekommen und starten die Kiste schon einmal. Zidane versucht derweil das Mädchen zur Flucht zu überreden. Die sieht jedoch nicht ein, warum sie fliehen sollte, da sie ja schließlich nur seelenlose Gefäße sind. Zidane will jetzt von ihr wissen, ob sie wirklich glaubt, dass sie nur eine leere Hülle ist. Dies dementiert sie, da Garlant ihr scheinbar auch eine Seele gegeben hat und sie zum Einsatz kommen sollte, falls Kuja oder Zidane sich als ungeeignet herausgestellt hätten, was sie unlängst getan haben. Doch nun hinterfragt sie den Grund, weshalb sie noch am Leben bleiben soll. Schließlich wurde Garlant besiegt und Terra droht der Untergang. Sie weiß einfach nichts mit ihrem Leben anzufangen... ich sag ja... mit der Zivilisation ist es wirklich nicht weit gekommen. Zidane ermutigt sie nach einem Grund oder Sinn für ihre Existenz zu suchen, denn schließlich können andere viel erzählen, wenn der Tag lang ist. Plötzlich fällt Zidane ein, dass er noch gar nicht weiß, wie das Mädchen heißt! Na das fällt dem aber früh auf... ô.ó Sie scheint eure Frage zuerst nicht zu verstehen, doch Zidane lässt nicht locker und weiß, dass Garlant auch ihr einen Namen gegeben hat, weil sie ebenso etwas besonderes ist. Sie verrät euch, dass sie Mikoto heißt und Zidane gelingt es letzten Endes sie dazu zu überreden, dass sie nach der Bedeutung ihrer Existenz suchen sollte. Sie kommt mit euch und ihr begebt euch zur Invincible. Eure Freunde warten dort bereits und starten auch sogleich, als ihr bei ihnen ankommt. In einer Szene seht ihr nun, wie die Invincible Terra verlässt und ihr wieder auf Gaia landet, wo zuvor die Insel des Lichts war. Freia und Mahagon weisen euch an Bord darauf hin, dass die ganze Sache ja jetzt noch nicht gegessen ist. Terra ist zwar untergegangen und somit wurde diese Bedrohung ja quasi eliminiert. Aber was ist mit Kuja und seinen Weltzerstörungsplänen? Tja, wir beschließen einstimmig, dass Kuja aufgehalten werden muss, aber wo befindet er sich jetzt? Zidane erinnert sich an Garlants Worte, von dem großen Baum, der bis in die Seele des Planeten eingreift. Also untersuchen wir den Baum Iifars, wenn wir uns beim nächsten Mal auf der Weltkarte befinden. Merkt euch das. Kurz darauf kommt der klappernde Rittersmann angelaufen und faselt irgendwas von einer Katastrophe... Der Alte nervt! Als ihr auf der Brücke ankommt, bemerkt Zidane nur die schicke Wolkendecke. Doch halt, wir fliegen nicht so hoch, dass wir die Wolken übertreffen! oO Das kann nur eines bedeuten... und das erfahren wir im nächsten Kapitel! ;D Bis dann! Zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | Vorblättern